This invention relates to an adjustable rotary vane pump or motor for changing the direction and rate of fluid flow therethrough.
Adjustable rotary vane pumps are known and have been widely used in the art. These devices generally utilize means for altering or varying the size of the chambers which engage the flexible vanes at the circumferential ends of the pump rotor. The control provided by the prior art devices are generally limited to control in a specific direction and generally do not provide complete control of the fluid flow in both directions and at intermediate flow rates.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided an adjustable rotary vane pump for changing the direction and the rate of the fluid flow through the pump in response to a simple adjustment to a pump member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable volume of flow of a fluid as a function of rotation of an input shaft. It is also an object to provide a given amount of a shaft rotation from a given amount of fluid flow.